


Ambition And Responsibilities

by yjs_exoluv12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (That tag is not normal for me lol), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, M/M, Male Slash, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjs_exoluv12/pseuds/yjs_exoluv12
Summary: Whenever Severus neglects his own needs because he’s too busy with his research, so James is there with food and cuddles.Whenever James gets burnt out from Head Boy responsibilities, and Quidditch, Severus is there to help him relax for a moment.
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 207





	1. Ambition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in their 5th year, so no smut this chapter because I don't want to write about 15-year-olds having sex 🤢

It was Severus Snape who would sit for hours in the library, accompanied only by piles of books, and frantically penning down his discoveries.

Had he not sought recognition, he wondered, perhaps he would’ve been placed in Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw valued creativity, curiosity, and knowledge—all of which Severus desperately needed to make up for his many faults.

For most Hogwart students, they wasted their days at Hogwarts obsessing over creating fond memories and lifelong friendships. For Severus, his time at Hogwarts was a countdown. He only had so much time before he reached adulthood, which meant he needed to prepare himself for the inevitable future he faces.

Lucius Malfoy would try to recruit him immediately after the younger man’s graduation. Severus wasn’t sure how, but apparently, the Dark Lord has heard rumors about a young but misunderstood prodigy at Hogwarts who was skilled in Potions and dueling. It was only inevitable that Malfoy would connect two and two together, which started their strange relationship.

Malfoy hasn’t formally offered him a position as Severus wasn’t seventeen yet, but his letters inquiring about his studies and political opinions said enough.

To be honest, Severus wasn’t sure what he wanted. He had all but dreamed about becoming a Death Eater before, but in light of recent… _ events, _ he’s been having doubts about that dream and started questioning himself.

His previous disdain for Muggles, his treatment of Muggleborns, his partisan bias for Slytherin…to him, after taking a step back, it seemed somewhat irrational in retrospect. Severus thought he knew enough to make a fair judgment, but his world before was merely a bubble filled with grudges and narrow-minded schemas.

But it’s not like he could write a letter to the Dark Lord, saying he was too busy to work or simply wasn’t interested in his offer.

So what is his plan then? Merlin knows.

What mattered was the present. If he doesn’t seize his only chance at proving his worth through his intelligence, he wouldn’t even have a choice in the future—which is why he would spend all of his free time in the library and research the possibilities of his innovative ideas.

Stuck in his own realm, time was only measured by success. The ambitious boy labored through numerous hours of errors and revisions just to obtain a brief moment of success and self-satisfaction.

Still, he never achieves as much as he would hoped.

However, Severus knew he had to give up when he began to notice the room turning dark. Casting a quick tempus, he bit his lip when it dawned on him that he would miss dinner if he didn’t hurry.

He stumbled to gather his belongings, but Lady Luck wasn’t on his side today. He fumbled through the halls, trying to figure out his way through the ever-changing stairways. When he finally saw a glimpse of Gryffindor’s signature red, it was from the wave of Gryffindors heading back to their tower.

Somehow, Lily Evans could detect him from the sea of lions. She stomped over to him and folded her arms over her chest, clearly peeved. Her intense gaze was suffocating, he thought as he lowered his head.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, cheeks hot with shame. The lingering frustration must’ve been affecting his composure, for he was not one to usually lose face in front of everybody.

“You missed dinner,” Lily hissed, narrowing her bright emerald eyes.

“I lost track of time and-”

“What were you even doing?”

“I-I was…” he paused. Should he tell her? What would she say if she knew about his experiments?

“Practicing dark magic?”

The out-of-nowhere remark caught the Slytherin off guard.

“I know you weren’t doing that, Sev. I’m just worried that  _ they _ think you do,” she said with disdain. The Slytherin wasn’t sure if she was referring to the Marauders or her friends—not that it mattered. They hated him, and the feeling was quite mutual. Well, except for-

“Potter!” a shrill voice suddenly wailed.

Both of them turned around, stunned by the interruption. Though neither of them were close enough to make out her face, they were able to locate the source rather easily for one particular reason.

“My hair!” the girl shrieked, clutching her bright orange locks. “Why did you do this!?”

“Cheer up, Alice! I think you can pull off any color!” Black yelled from afar. Potter’s muffled laughter could be heard from the same direction.

“You piece of-”

“Shit,” Severus frowned. “I keep leaving my quill in the library.”

“We all do from time to time,” Lily said, eyes trained on Alice. “I’m gonna have to go now, Sev. We can talk more later.”

“Of course. Good night Lily.”

“G’nite,” she waved before hastily heading off to the dorms with the rest of the Gryffindor girls. They were crowding around Alice, soothing her with compliments and sending deadly glares towards Black.

_ ‘Dodged another bullet today,’ _ he thought, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in.  _ ‘I need to be more careful…’ _

Like the maverick (or perhaps lone wolf) he usually was, Severus went against the crowd towards the library. Focused on getting there without alerting Filch, he didn’t see a pair of eyes staring lustfully at him.

_ Crunch! _

The Slytherin nearly jumped out of his skin, taking out his want and pointing it towards the sound of the noise.

“Merlin help me, if it’s that stupid cat…” he murmured to himself, obsidian eyes frantically searching for movement. The hallway was dimly lit, which made it difficult to make out whoever the other person was—which was why Severus didn’t notice a tall figure sneak up from behind.

“You didn’t eat, Sev.”

Severus yelped as a set of arms suddenly wrapped themselves around his shoulder. He instinctively grabbed their wrists and tried to escape, only for them to tighten their hold and pull him closer. The raven-haired boy could feel the warm body pressed against his back and the faint breathing over his neck.

By now, they were the only ones left in the empty hallway, but that didn’t stop the Slytherin from breaking into an anxious sweat.

“Get off,” he turned towards his oppressor, only to be interrupted by a pair of soft lips attacking his own. He gently pushed the other boy away, though he was still trapped in his grip. “I’m serious, Potter.”

“You never let me have fun,” James pouted. “I even had the house elves prepare a dinner table just for us. Aren’t I the best boyfriend ever?”

Severus shook off the Gryffindor’s hold on him and looked away with reddened cheeks. He still wasn’t used to this much… _ affection. _

“Hardly,” the raven-haired teen snorted. “You ruined that girl’s night.”

“She’ll survive one night with bad hair,” James scoffed. “So come on Sev, dine with me.”

“Haven’t you already eaten?”

“I didn’t eat that much, so you have to say yes or I’ll starve!” James held out his hand with a confident grin.

“So what do you say?”

_ ‘Idiot,’  _ Severus thought as he reluctantly accepted the hand.  _ ‘One of these days I’m going to say no and let you starve.’ _

  
  


James led him to a room with a lit fireplace, a fur rug, and an ebony dining table with a glass chandelier above it. Muggle paintings of knights and mythical creatures decorated the red walls. Off to the side of the room, hidden in the shadows, there was a red four-poster bed covered with silk blankets and an absurd amount of pillows.

Severus glared at James, who widened his eyes and blushed.

“I-I swear it’s not for _ …that _ ,” he stammered. “I just wanted to sleep together, like without any of… _ that,  _ you know. I thought you might be tired so-”

Severus rubbed his forehead and motioned him to shush. “Let’s eat first and then I’ll think about it.”

He sat down while James grabbed a prepared basket and brought out their dinner. The sight of roasted potatoes and bottles of pumpkin juice made his stomach growl, much to the Slytherin’s embarrassment.

“So, tell me why you decided to miss dinner?” James asked as he handed him a fork. “I’m assuming you didn’t know I had dinner prepared ahead of time.”

“I was busy finishing up some work in the library and lost track of time.”

“You work too much…”

“I have to if I want a future.”

“Just marry me then and you’re guaranteed a good future,” the Quidditch star dreamily sighed. Severus raised an eyebrow. 

The two disagreed on many things. Marriage, of course, was one of them.

Signing a marriage contract and becoming James’s fiancé was an enticing deal. He would instantly have immense wealth and status while James would have his Hogwarts sweetheart fantasy come true.

_ ‘Well,’  _ he thought as he watched James ravage his plate.  _ ‘I suppose he wouldn’t be the worst husband.’ _

But as enticing as it was, that power is merely a crutch that could easily be snatched. There was no way in hell he would allow anyone to have such a powerful hold on him, even if it was James.

No,  _ especially _ if it was James. He’d rather die than repeat his mother’s mistakes.

“You say that now but the future is always uncertain.”

“Well, Trewaley said that my tea leaves are shaped like tulips which means ‘an enduring relationship’, so that has to be about you!”

“One, that could refer to platonic relationships. Secondly, and much more importantly, that woman is nothing but a fraud,” the Slytherin grumbled. “Either way, it would be stupid for me to blindly put my faith in you.”

“The future is always uncertain,” he cheekily reiterated.

“Maybe. In two years, we could go back to hating each other. Or maybe you’ll be my fiancé.”

The Marauder quickly turned away, but he caught a glimpse of his tinted cheeks. James was usually the boldly flirtatious one who would (attempt to) show as much affection as possible, but it was Severus who could make a suggestive stray comment and invoke a strong reaction from the other boy.

“You’re flirting with me,” James murmured, trying his best not to let his intense joy take over.

“It’s only cause I’m in a good mood,” Severus hummed as he took a sip of pumpkin juice.

They finished their dinner while Severus rambled on about whatever came to mind. He grumbled about the letters Lucius kept sending, missing the fury in James’s hazel eyes at the mere mention of the pureblood, and how he needed to maintain a good lifestyle balance for Lily’s sake. James idly listened while he cleaned their silverware and dragged Severus over to the bed.

“You’re really testing my patience today,” Severus glowered, but James could only smile back when the raven-haired boy undressed until he was left with the bare minimum of their uniform.

He allowed himself the luxury of unbuttoning his shirt down to his collarbone, but otherwise kept his appearance as conservative as possible—they were fifteen for Merlin’s sake!

Severus had to excuse himself to the bathroom to brush his teeth when the other teen started to completely unbutton his shirt and unveil his toned muscles. Of course the egotistic Marauder would sleep shirtless.

“There we go,” James grinned and pulled Severus onto the bed by his wrist, forcing the Slytherin to pin him down to prevent their bodies from crashing into each other.

“You can’t be serious,” he said with red cheeks, only for the Gryffindor to wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him deeply.

“I’ve dreamed of sleeping in the same bed as you for months. Let me have this one moment.”

To be honest, even if his face seemed grouchy, Severus didn’t think it was all that bad…

“H-hey!”

“Oh come on,” James tucked his chin on top of Severus’s head and twittled around with a strand of inky black hair. “A bit of cuddling isn’t the end of the world.”

“You’re nothing but a lovesick fool…” Severus muttered under his breath.

He would never tell the idiotic Gryffindor, but there was something disturbingly soothing about being in his arms and feeling James’s body heat. The additional gestures of affection like the loving stares, kind whispers, and gentle kisses made his chest swell with happiness and his head spin from overstimulation. It was all too much and yet somehow, not enough for the Slytherin.

Too exhausted to push him away, Severus fell asleep listening to the faint sound of James's heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might take a long time since I’m working on another story and school. Sorry bout that :/


	2. Responsibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I did not think people would actually like this story to the degree that it has been liked. But seriously, thank you so much for the kudos and comments! I appreciate it 💛

Whoever suggested that James should be Head Boy deserved to be castrated.

Okay, that was definitely too far, but he was _not_ happy about the extra workload. This additional work was starting to interfere with his personal life and he wasn’t about that lifestyle.

Why was this such a big deal? Why, it’s because another weekend Hogsmeade date was foiled thanks to his stupid Head Boy duties! Foiled because, after a Death Eater attack, he and Lily had to scrape together an emergency meeting at the crack of dawn with the prefects on crowd control and craft an “official statement”.

“Why do we even need to do this?” he had complained to Lily in private, minutes before the meeting started. “I feel like this is something Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall should handle, not two seventeen-year-olds and a bunch of teens.”

But no, instead of being in the comfort of his warm bed and dreaming of his love, they spent hours scrambling to a half-baked statement and solutions to hypothetical scenarios.

Sure, it was an absolute tragedy and his heart went out to the victims’ families, but it seemed like every second of free time has been stripped away because of Head Boy duties or Quidditch practice or last-minute homework! It was taking a toll on him mentally, and chipping away at his already razor-thin patience.

Oh, and the stupid Death Eaters…just when he thought he’s driven off every Death Eater out of Severus’s life, their crimes have made it so that James was always too busy to see his boyfriend!

 _‘It’s always them,’_ he angrily thought after he hastily finished his speech. _‘First, they try to seduce Severus with their dark magic, and now they’re ruining our last year together at Hogwarts!’_

“Thank you for the speech,” Lily politely clapped and continued the meeting with an open discussion. James, on the other hand, stared blankly at her while silently thanking the red-head for taking up the leadership position. Merlin knew that if he had to be a leader today, he’d adjourn the meeting in ten seconds flat and run off to the dungeons.

Mm, his dear Severus… 

He needed one night alone with the Slytherin to enjoy themselves, maybe with a private dinner and cuddling. How he missed his warm embrace and his deep voice and his milky thighs and his delicious-

“-and I think we should suspend all trips to Hogsmeade for the rest of the school year,” a prefect loudly proposed.

“What?” James choked, snapping out of his depraved daydream. “A month, I would understand, but you don’t need to suspend it for an entire year!”

Lily shook her head. “It’s a matter of safety. Who's to say that they won’t strike Hogsmeade in a few months?”

“But…but…”

“It’s for the best,” another prefect sighed. The others nodded in agreement, leaving only James as the opposition.

“The majority has spoken, Potter.”

He could only groan and lower his head in bitter defeat.

It wasn’t just Hogsmeade that he was going to miss. No, the real reason why he cared was because they were suspending an entire year of weekend dates, because of those wretched Death Eaters. With the two of them busy with their own responsibilities, a possible future date was starting to look like an unattainable fantasy.

James was starting to regret accepting the Head Boy position.

  
  


James loved Fridays. He could end the day without finishing any homework, he had Quidditch practice with the boys, and he could look forward to Hogsmeade trips.

Well, not anymore—but he still had the first two!

And even better, right before his free period, he would have Potions. With his best mate Sirius. With his awesome friend Lily. And best of all, with his Severus.

He dreamily sighed as he sat down in his assigned seat, which was perfectly six feet away from his boyfriend, giving him an ample amount of time to admire Severus focus on his craft while not raising enough suspicion from everyone else. To any bystander, he looked as if he were glancing at the blackboard, but he and Severus knew better than that.

“And for today’s activity, I’ll be assigning you partners,” Slughorn joyfully announced, smiling through as the class groaned and whispered amongst themselves.

Eager hazel eyes stared straight at Severus’s back. Slughorn had always been an unintentional ally to their secret relationship, trying to force them to be friendly with one another by partnering them up. Little did he know, James loved every second of it.

“Our first pair is…”

The Marauder crossed his fingers.

 _‘Please Professor,’_ he thought, anxiously biting his lips. _‘I need this!’_

“…James Potter and Lily Evans!”

_‘Worst professor ever.’_

“Tough luck,” Sirius clicked his tongue. “Least it isn’t a Slytherin dickhead.”

James eyed the corner of the room where the Slytherins, with the exception of Severus, kept to themselves. He hoped his boyfriend wouldn’t be paired with any of them.

One by one, everyone was paired up with someone until it was down to four people: Severus, a Slytherin guy, and two Gryffindor girls.

The last Slytherin was Ezra Bulstrode, who, like Lucius Malfoy, was a prime example of a model Slytherin and a future Death Eater. Notable facts include being a former prefect, having an arrogant dimpled smirk, and sharing similar features with James.

Well, he didn’t, even if everyone said so. Just because he has messy brown hair, hazel eyes, and is James’s _very distant_ cousin doesn’t mean they look alike!

He prayed to Merlin that Severus would be paired with the Gryffindors. The next name _has_ to include one of the Slytherins or else James will throw a fit.

“… Anna Foley and Natalie Cohen!”

What the fuck!?

“That leaves us with Ezra Bulstrode and Severus Snape as the last pair,” the professor clapped his hands together and gestures for them to begin.

He stood up to protest, only to let out a stifled whimper from Sirius pinching his side. The class paid no mind as they scattered around, moving their stuff and chatting with their partners.

“Don’t do anything stupid. You know Snape wouldn’t cheat on you,” Sirius warned before moving to meet up with his partner.

James tracked Severus as the raven-head moved his stuff over to Bulstrode’s table and muttered something before leaving. Bulstrode flashed him a stupid dimpled smile before turning around to chat with another Slytherin.

“What are you looking at?”

He looked up at the miffed Lily, who had her stuff in one hand and some of the ingredients in another.

“No, don’t tell me,” she eyed Severus’s general direction. “I bet it’s Bulstrode.”

James growled. “Out of everyone in this class, he had to be paired with a random idiot…”

“Ah yes, I’m sure Severus would rather pair up with an idiot he knows,” the redhead rolled her eyes and handed him the ingredients. “It’s not like he’s going to be mean or anything.”

“He didn’t have to smile at him though! I swear that Bulstrode has some ulterior motive or something. Slytherins always have something up their sleeve!”

“It’s just an hour, let it go.

He quickly apologized and got to work on dicing them, trying his best to ignore the other pair.

Lily was right, it was only for an hour. And it wasn’t like Severus chose him anyway. He was probably just as annoyed as James was.

Yep. Totally.

“…unlucky you got Snape though,” the Slytherin Bulstrode was talking to said.

The brunette didn’t seem to agree, but he didn’t refute it either. Instead, he simply responded, “He’ll get us an O.”

How fucking _dare_ he!

James’s hand was hovering over his wand, ready to curse that ungrateful bastard’s balls off right then and there, when Lily slapped his wrist.

“I know you’re trying to be his friend and all, but Sev would be pissed if you hexed his partner,” the redhead chided. “It is a _group_ project after all.”

He reluctantly dropped his hand and turned back to their cutting board, but not before sending a fierce glare at the bored Slytherin.

“So he’s not allowed to be nice but he’s also not allowed to be mean,” she muttered under her breath as she checked the instructions. “There’s no satisfying you, is there?”

“Nope.”

James focused on their potion and followed Lily’s instructions for the rest of their asynchronous time, though that didn’t mean he didn’t try to eavesdrop on any of their conversations. They didn’t seem to talk about anything besides Potions, which was absolutely fine with him.

That was, right until he was finishing up his written portion and heard that slimy Bulstrode turn the conversation over to something new.

“You should come with us sometime,” the brunette twirled his wand. “They're quite curious about you, Severus. Especially _him.”_

It didn’t take a genius to read between the lines. James was seething, gripping hard on his poor quill and wishing he could march over to dropkick that dark bastard into the next millennium.

He had to remind himself Severus could handle it.

“I’m flattered but I’m afraid I’ll have to decline,” Severus flatly said.

Bulstrode raised an eyebrow. “May I ask why? This isn’t just a trivial thing that happens quite often, you know.”

“A new opportunity has presented itself. I’m simply taking it.”

“An opportunity more valuable than anything he has to offer?”

“Well, it is to me,” he answered with a softened gaze, one that only James could recognize. The Gryffindor couldn’t help but feel his cheeks burn up.

“Malfoy won’t be pleased to hear that,” the pureblood sighed. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Severus shook his head. “I know what I want, Ezra.”

“Whatever happened to the ambitious halfblood I knew? So determined to prove us all wrong, so full of stubbornness and potential. The perfect Slytherin, just born with the wrong father.”

“I’m still here,” he shrugged. “I just have something new to strive for.”

“Severus…”

James couldn’t help but breathe out a sigh of relief as Slughorn dismissed them. He sent a smug, victorious look at Bulstrode, who reluctantly had to drop the subject in favor of packing up his stuff. The pompous git didn’t seem to notice, unfortunately.

“You’re really that happy that class ended?” Lily sighed and handed in their papers.

He gave her a mischievous smile. “You wouldn’t believe how happy I am.”

“Black!” he heard Severus shriek **.**

Ah yes, he nearly forgot about his brilliant plan. Sirius had “accidentally” knocked over Snape’s bag with such a ludicrous amount of force that everything was spilled on the ground. Everyone else in the room had either retreated or pretended they didn’t see it.

Sure, he was peeved that they would be so cowardly, but if it played to his advantage, the Marauder would use it. Well, there was still the problem of one person…

“Seriously?” Lily groaned. “James, go help him. I have to rush to Astronomy.”

She patted him on the back before running off.

 _‘Well that solves it,’_ James shrugged. Seemed like fate was on his side today.

“Don’t fuck this up,” Sirius whispered to him, eyeing the Slytherin’s turned back.

“I won’t,” he mouthed before handing him his notebook and walking over to his boyfriend. Sirius quickly scurried out of the classroom, leaving the two of them alone while Slughorn was busy conversing with students outside in the hallways.

Severus stopped picking up his dropped books and looked up at him with a skeptical expression.

“What do you want, Potter?” he hissed, eying the open door. His tone was harsh but his eyes were filled with worry, far too aware of their reputations.

 _‘Ugh, so annoying,’_ he grumbled. _‘What I wouldn’t do to kiss him in front of everyone and tell them he’s mine…’_

Too bad Severus wasn’t fond of revealing their relationship, fearful of the repercussions from both Slytherin and Gryffindor. And James was no idiot, knowing that his boyfriend would be disproportionately affected by their merciless scorns compared to him.

Whatever. He had a handsome guy to seduce.

“Are you free after class?” James handed him a book and whispered in his ear, adding a suggestive husk to his words.

Severus shivered and nodded.

  
  


“You’re—ah!—really testing your luck,” Severus gritted out, eying the end of the empty corridor. James was sort of annoyed that his boyfriend wasn’t staring at him, but he couldn’t blame him for being paranoid.

After all, with the Marauder’s mouth ferociously attacking his neck like a starved beast and thighs dangerously close to his groin, they were in quite a compromising position.

“A man has needs,” he chuckled before licking one of the many forming hickeys.

“Frankly, all I see is a hormonal _boy_ parading as one—mmh!”

James, ready for the Slytherin to shut up, grabbed the back of Severus’s neck and shoved his tongue down his throat, savoring the wet cavern that possessed such a devious tongue.

Not that he minded, of course, knowing where his mouth has been. Countless times in their previous years, when they had much more free time, that sharp tongue of his has ventured beyond food, beverages, and potions.

The thought of Severus on his knees with swollen lips and cum dripping down his chin was enough to send a warm jolt down to his cock.

He reluctantly pulled away for air and barely breathed out his request.

“Dinner tonight?”

Severus smirked. “Maybe you can make time for _more_ than that?”

“More?” James raised an eyebrow. Was he suggesting more snogging? Or perhaps…

No, they’ve always danced around the subject but never dared to actually do it. The furthest they’ve ever gotten was oral for Merlin’s sake, and they were _still_ shy about that. He was getting way too ahead of himself.

His boyfriend squinted his eyes and gave him a strange look. “More.”

That’s when he noticed the strange glint in his lovely obsidian eyes, ones that he would only see whenever the Slytherin was excited about something. That clever snake had a plan up his sleeve, no doubt.

Unfortunately, he was far too fed up to tolerate whatever twisted plan Severus had cooked up.

“I know that look,” he gulped. “You’re going to do something during our dinner date. I just want a peaceful dinner date tonight, Sev. Nothing more.”

“…pardon?”

“No funny business! I’m serious!”

Severus gritted his teeth and shoved him away. “No, I’m not fucking doing this. Mood ruined. I’ll see you tonight.”

The grumpy raven-head promptly stormed off while muttering something about “stupid lions”, leaving the dumbfounded Gryffindor behind like an abandoned dog.

Maybe he was mad that James knew his tells now?

  
  


One hour. That’s all he had to bear through. One hour of Quidditch practice and then he could finally, finally have a dinner date after weeks of being deprived of vitamin Severus.

But no, of course, the house of Slytherin _had_ to ruin it for him by spectating in the bleachers.

How could the seeker focus when every time he glances at the bleachers, he sees a blurry black-haired figure with a green tie and thinks of his handsome lover?

“Pull yourself together!” Sirius had hollered, but it was no use.

James was still a man, a man with needs, and he was being deprived of fulfillment and pleasure that only Severus could provide! It wasn’t his fault he couldn’t focus, it was only natural that he would be like this!

And that’s how he ended up an hour late to dinner with a bruised cheek (courtesy of Sirius) and tangled hair that not even he could pull off.

Entering the room, he was greeted with a focused Severus flipping through a textbook. A habit of his was to bring a finger to his lips and leave it there whenever he was deep in concentration, which was a strangely erotic sight to see.

James cleared his throat and muttered a quiet “hello”. It seemed to have broken the Slytherin’s train of thought as he turned around, beautiful black eyes filled with surprise and a tiny speckle of joy.

Which then turned into absolute fury.

“What in Merlin’s tits have you idiot Gryffindors been doing?” Severus stood up and marched over to him, bringing his hand up to his bruised cheek.

James winced as warm fingers touched his cold face. “That’s a new swear.”

“Explain,” he scowled.

“It’s been a long day…”

“We have all night.”

And so he explained himself—not just about Quidditch practice, but his burning jealousy in Potions, the accumulated stress piled on him from being both Head Boy and captain, and his frustrations with their schedule conflicts. He poured himself out to his boyfriend, venting his bottled up emotions to the point where his face started to heat up from the raw passion of his rant. Severus, in the meantime, listened for the entirety of it with a still face.

“…and that’s why I’m late,” he sheepishly finished.

“Wow,” was all the Slytherin could say, still processing what had just transpired.

James wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and inhaled his manly scent, relaxing his tense shoulders. Severus reassuringly patted his back before dragging him across the room, past their dinner table.

“Why don’t you sit back?” the raven-head smirked, easily shoving him onto the bed. “Tonight, we’re going to relax.”

He would never admit it, but he was loving it when Severus acted like he was the dominant one. When he had even a taste of power, he would act more aggressively and flirtatious like this, which James absolutely lived for.

And sweet Merlin, it’s been far too long since he’s been in bed with Severus.

“You mean like cuddling or a massage or something-ahh!” Pleasure coarse through James’s spine as the Slytherin’s kneecap rubbed against his groin.

“Something like that.”

“I-I didn’t bring my wand. Sev, the s-spell!” James inhaled sharply, cursing him for switching out the kneecap for an elegant and stupidly warm hand. Only this time, that hand slivered down his trousers and grasped his hardening cock.

“I’ll live,” he shrugged nonchalantly.

He hated how casual his boyfriend could be sometimes, as if he was talking to him over brunch and not giving him a phenomenal handjob right now. If he wasn’t so exhausted from Quidditch, he’d pin the Slytherin down right now and try his absolute best to break that facade.

 _‘Mark my word, Severus Snape. I’ll have you under me and then we’ll see how long that cocky attitude lasts!’_ the Marauder vengefully thought.

Almost as if he could read his mind, Severus smirked and accelerated to a modest pace—enough to stimulate him, but maddeningly not enough to cum. While it was frustrating, he didn’t exactly want to have an orgasm while wearing pants either.

“Wait! Let me take it— _ah!_ —off!” he pleaded, barely holding back his moans. “Severus, please!”

“You should beg more often,” Severus growled before retracting his hand.

If someone had timed how long it took for James to take off his trousers, he would’ve broken a world record. In the meantime, his boyfriend removed his own shirt, revealing a pale collarbone covered with hickey marks from earlier.

James embraced him and peppered his hickeys with gentle kisses, enjoying the soft moans that came out of the surprisingly sensitive Slytherin’s mouth.

Though he wanted to stay latched on his neck for all of eternity, he pulled away, remembering that his parents taught him to be more polite than he was acting.

“So we’re doing this tonight?” James looked into Severus’s blown out pupils, searching for confirmation. “All the way this time.”

“All the way,” Severus reiterated with an impatient look. James gave him an apologetic kiss.

“Just making sure.”

“I told you earlier,” Severus said with a mischievous look and pulled out a pack of condoms from his bag. _“More.”_

“Oh.”

The Slytherin sunk on his knees and James gawked, mesmerized as he licked a stripe from the base to the tip of his manhood before swallowing the entire thing. He left it there for a blissful few seconds before starting to move.

Only bobbing his head a few centimeters, Severus set a tortuously slow pace for the poor Marauder and allowed them to relish in the warm cock’s presence in his tight throat. He was right at the edge and Severus was the cable that kept him from going further.

“You’re killing me,” James gasped.

Too soon did their little game end, as Severus leaned back to talk, leaving the tip of his cock to poke his swollen bottom lip.

“Want to try something?”

James nodded, wondering what trick Severus had up his sleeves. 

“Close your eyes,” the raven-head commanded with a wicked smile.

He could only obey and silently panic as he heard the sound of plastic being torn and a bottle being uncapped. Quiet squishing noise filled the silent room as Severus focused on whatever he was doing.

 _‘Could that be the condom and lube?’_ he bit his bottom lip with excitement. Alas, he could only wonder.

“Is that the condom or— _fuuuuuuck!”_ Quickly opening his eyes, he stared down at his boyfriend who was once more at his knees, engulfing James’s dick down to the shaft. “Y-you put on the condom like _that!?”_

James could feel the latex material, separating Severus’s sweet mouth from himself. He was absolutely flabbergasted—Severus had just applied the condom with his _mouth!_

“Where did you learn that!?” he exclaimed, both terrified yet intrigued.

“The Muggle world doesn't have magic, so they have to have fun somehow,” Severus hummed, carefully readjusting the condom with his fingers. “I wonder which idiot thought about this trick.”

“What the fuck…”

The Slytherin admired his handiwork, paying no mind to James’s red face. “This went better than I had expected. I thought I would’ve ripped it or something.”

Again, that infuriating indifference was going to be the end of him.

Trying his best to compose himself, he gently caressed his boyfriend’s cheek. His thumb lingered over his swollen lips for a few seconds longer than necessary as he hungrily stared.

“James?”

“It’s your turn,” James smirked.

“Eh? _Ahh!”_ Severus yelped as the Marauder grabbed a hold of his waist and swung him up to his lap, capturing his lips with a passionate kiss while grinding against each other. Keeping on hand on his waist, James grabbed the tossed lube bottle next to him and uncapped it.

He broke the kiss and gestured at the bottle. Severus madly blushed, grabbing it and shuddering when James’s hand traveled to his lower back.

“I’ll do it myself,” he whispered as he shook the hand away and crawled onto the bed. As Severus was focused on lathering his fingers with lube, James couldn’t help but take it as an opportunity to strike. Once Severus decided a liberal amount was on his fingers, he dove forward and grabbed his thighs, spreading it out so that his virgin hole was on full display.

“Wha-”

“Consider this revenge for teasing me,” James smirked. “Bulstrode sure doesn’t know what he’s missing out on…”

“Shut up,” he hissed, but that didn’t seem to stop him from complying as he covered the opening with lube.

The Marauder’s jaw nearly hit the ground as the pucker, like a flower blooming, opened up to allow the elegant finger entry and sucked it up. The thighs he was holding were shaking as he got through half a finger deep before stopping.

“So good,” James purred, giving his thigh a comforting kiss. “Need a moment, love?”

Severus breathed out a shaky “yes”, face flushed like James has never seen before. He hoped he could see it many more times in the future until he could paint a portrait of it with perfect precision, and even then, no shade of red could truly capture the erotic face before him.

While the Marauder was drooling over that, Severus began moving again. He did it with care and delicacy, progressing up to his knuckles but never adding another digit. His other fingers would linger and brush against it, as if tempted to enter, but never did.

“Not adding another one?” James raised an eyebrow. 

Severus withdrew his finger and looked away, almost peeved with himself as he muttered a humiliating request.

“What was that?” he smirked, leaning closer to hear. Sure, James had already heard it, but he wanted to savor it for a few seconds more.

“You’re such a dickhead,” Severus snarled, but nevertheless placed his hand over the back of James’s. “P-please do it for me…”

“With pleasure.”

James quickly poured some lube over his right hand and tossed aside the bottle. He repositioned their hands against the bed, allowing him to hold his boyfriend’s hand while his other hand worked its magic.

One finger became two, then three. James concentrated on a fast and deep pace, determined to reach _that_ spot. However, that wasn’t exactly as easy as it was in the porn magazines.

Nevertheless, Severus seemed to be enjoying it, if his load moans and mutual movement were anything to go by. Nothing felt better than having the most stubborn man he knew riding his fingers.

He paused for a moment when Severus covered his face with his free arm. He broke their intertwined fingers, leaving their hands to awkwardly lay against the bed.

Severus uncovered his face with a confused look and was about to ask why he stopped, only for James to grab his wrists and pin them against the pillow behind him. At the same time, his other hand returned to fingering him at a suddenly intense pace.

The Slytherin’s body jolted upwards at the sudden surprise and moaned loudly as he came, painting his chest with cum. As his orgasm slowed down, his tense body collapsed on the bed, only occasionally twitching from post-orgasmic pleasure.

James let out an audible “wow”, savoring the vulnerable teen that had just unraveled the most luscious image he has ever seen.

“Piss off,” Severus hissed, cheeks turning hot red.

He released his wrists and moved his hands to hold Severus’s waist, leaning down to lap up the cum off of his chest.

“Delicious,” he said, giving his boyfriend’s chest one long lick.

Severus hid his red face behind his hands in shame, much to James’s discontent. Thankfully, Severus wasn’t as successful suppressing his whimpers and soft moans. He could feel the Slytherin’s body squirm against his tongue as he lapped up the rest of the man’s seed.

James tried to kiss him afterward, but Severus obviously didn’t want any of that, ducking out of the way as he leaned in.

“Not after what you just ate,” he grimaced.

“Fair enough.”

James took the moment to lather his member in lube and position himself right at the rim, the sensitive head kissing his prepared hole. He glanced at Severus, who nodded.

The Marauder pushed forward, popping both of their cherries and diving right into the unknown.

As he slowly entered, they both clenched their teeth from the burning sensation. Severus tightly grasped James’s shoulders, struggling to deal with the sudden intrusion, while James was startled by the clenching heat engulfing and smothering him. He was grateful for the lube, for it was doing a fine job at keeping the pain to the bare minimum. Once he bottomed out, James let out a relieved sigh and gazed into Severus’s dilated eyes.

“You good?” the brunette panted. “Cause I might need a moment.”

“Weak,” Severus gritted out. A gentle nip was enough to shut him up.

Once the foreign feeling became more familiar for the both of them, James started to withdraw and grimaced at the suddenly cold air of the room. Impatient, he sets a slow and shallow pace, mostly staying inside of Severus in order to stretch him out.

“So tight,” James moaned as the pleasure finally kicked in, sending waves of hot sparks through his body. His muscles were tense, but it was different from the tenseness he’d get after Quidditch.

No, this was from channeling pure, animalistic  _ lust. _

It seemed that Severus was feeling the same, as stifled yelps became shrill moans that rang like music to James’s perverted ears. 

He took it as a signal to carefully quicken his pace, but it didn’t take long for his control to slip.

Possessed by leftover jealousy and lust, he bit down on the pale teen’s shoulder and left red teeth marks there.

“Mine,” the Gryffindor licked a stripe down from the mark to his chest.

“Mine,” Severus repeated, affectionately caressing his cheek before pulling him in for a deep kiss. James couldn’t help but smile, knowing that Severus must’ve gotten caught up in the heat of the moment and forgotten about before.

The wet slapping noises that echoed around the room were merely white noise for them as they sought each other’s moans and chased their own climax. Severus clung onto his back, helpless as James pounded into him with fervor.

“Fuck!” the raven-head groaned, wrapping his legs around James’s waist and trapping him there as the teen came on their chests. James could only shiver and succumb to it, too caught up in his own roaring orgasm.

The condom never felt tighter, expanding as it made room for his hot cum. It was almost nauseating how overstimulated he was, from the racing orgasm-high to the tight heat of his beloved—but Merlin, it felt _ so good. _

For a second, the room was only filled with heavy breathing and stifled moans. James’s hands traveled down to the raven-head’s thighs, pressing down so he could reach as deep as he could. 

Severus broke the silence with a whimper. “I feel it…”

“One day it’ll be in you,” he huskily whispered into his ear. The Slytherin shuddered, unknowingly tightening around him and squeezing out another post-orgasmic spasm from James.

He pulled out, quickly extracted the filled condom, and tied it up. Using the last of his energy to toss it in a nearby trash bin, the exhausted Quidditch player then grabbed a towel off the nightstand (was there anything this room couldn’t do?) and collapsed next to his equally tired boyfriend.

“That was good,” he muttered, wiping the sweat off of himself with a towel.

Severus silently cleaned up their mess with a flick of his wand. Not bothering to clean up James, he tossed it aside and buried himself in the thick velvet blanket.

“Cuddle?”

“You’re still sweaty,” the Slytherin tiredly muttered.

James sighed and took his place next to Severus’s side, not making any contact with the resting teen’s lovely body. He drifted off to sleep, exhausted from their antics, with a tad bit of disappointment in his heart.

That didn’t last, however, because when he woke up in the middle of the night, he could feel a pair of thin arms wrapped around his neck, pulling James’s head up to a warm chest. The slow heartbeat was like a lullaby, sending him right back to sleep.

He mouthed an “I love you” before returning to the dream world.

  
  
  


The morning after, James woke up alone in their bed. Though he had a heavy heart for a moment, he merely shrugged it off and showered.

As the warm water trickled down his legs, the memories of milky thighs and intoxicating warmth from before came flooding in.

“Fuck,” he groaned, clutching his wet hair and glared at the ceiling. As amazing as it had been, he couldn’t help but feel more embarrassed rather than aroused or proud, wondering if perhaps he could’ve done this or that better with more charisma and confidence.

Did he do well? He knew he felt good during the entire process, but did Severus feel the same? Was James so bad that he left out of pure disgust?

“No!” James snapped, berating himself for such irrational thoughts.

His boyfriend was not that kind of man. If he was a bad fuck, Severus would be there in the morning to criticize him and show him how to be better, like a crabby but effective teacher. Kind of mean, but it meant he wanted a next time.

They loved each other. If there was a problem, they could communicate.

Wrapping up his pointless pondering, James exited the bathroom with only a towel loosely wrapped around his waist and was startled by Severus’s sudden appearance. He felt weird being shirtless while the other man was in his winter coat.

“Why are you dressed up?”

Severus rolled his eyes. “The Hogsmeade trip, what else?”

“But didn’t they cancel it?”

“Imbecile, aren’t you the Head Boy?” he hissed, impatiently crossing his arms. “They couldn’t cancel this Hogsmeade trip on such short notice so it’s our last one. Now get ready or else—mmh!”

James lifted his boyfriend’s light body in the air and kissed him, relishing in both his sweet lips and this sweet victory. The force of his sudden movement broke his towel’s fragile hold, sending it gently falling to the ground and displaying his assets for everyone to see.

Severus’s eyes radiated fury, but nevertheless, he wrapped his arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

“Your towel!” Severus exclaimed as he broke away.

The heat and friction of his boyfriend’s body were unfortunately too much for James, who felt a spark of pleasure travel down to his lower parts. The tip of his cock poked against Severus’s thigh, pleased to be back with its lover.

“I can’t go out with this,” James cheekily grinned. “Sev, won’t you be a dear and help your boyfriend out?”

“We don’t have time…”

“Pretty please?” For good measure, the Gryffindor rubbed against his inner thighs, creeping dangerously close to another equally hard body part.

“…mouth only. But afterward, you have to hurry!” Severus reddened.

He nodded with enthusiasm and led the blushing raven-head to their bed.

James still doesn’t like the bucketload of responsibilities, but with the help of his boyfriend, he could manage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was my first explicit sexual scene…a 5k-worded chapter filled with jealous James and badly written smut…yikes…I tried to keep a sense of realism in it since the whole point of this fanfic was to highlight what kind of stress they would realistically go through, but it can feel really stiff at times :/


End file.
